Clever Love
by PraiseCheesus
Summary: Kurt knew what he was getting himself into. He let the one person that was going to change his life forever into his heart. He let that one boy crush his innocence. He hated the guy everyday he hated him more and more. badboy!blaine


**(Just a Badboy!Blaine drabble I wrote. If people like it enough, I'll probably write a sequel)**

_Kurt knew what he was getting himself into. He let the one person that was going to change his life forever into his heart. He let that one boy crush his innocence. He hated the guy everyday he hated him more and more. He hated him so much he loved him.. He loved Blaine Anderson. But he hated that he loved him._

* * *

><p>The shoving, taunting, name calling, and God knows how many slushee's Kurt's gotten this past month, from Blaine and his friends.<p>

He walked down the hallways of McKinley, in Kurt's eyes it seemed like caution signs were everywhere. He glanced everywhere in fear he was going to be thrown into a locker or tripped faced first into the tiled floor. He finally reached his locker letting out a breath of relief. He turned the numbers on his lock and swung the metal door open. Grabbing his books.

But next thing he knew, he felt a sharp pain in his upper arm and shoulder and the sound of a heavy book hitting the floor. He eyes clenched tightly he flickered them opened to see Puck laughing with Blaine by his side. Kurt felt warm tears swell up in his eyes as they walked away yelling profanity's that he forced himself to ignore. He bent down and picked up his book with trembling hands. The tears flowing down his cheeks as he bit down on his lip to stop from crying out. With one hand he wiped the tears away angrily and shut his locker door.

Kurt felt the students eyes gaze upon him as he walked down the hallways, some laughing, some feeling sorry, or some just plain out confused of the action. Kurt kept his eyes on the ground walked as fast as he could to his classroom.

Kurt didn't know what he did for Blaine to taunt him. He barley even knew the kid's name when the red corn syrup ice flew in his face last year. Ever since it was a on going war. Each morning a shove in the locker, lunch period they'd throw food or trip him. And he had classes with Blaine and Puck so that made the shit even worse.

Kurt walked into the garage of his father's job. The smell of car oil and tire rubber filled the air. He crinkled his nose as he walked by the motors and greasy tools. He sat in the stool by his father's desk. Waiting patiently for him.

"Hey bud." He heard his father say as he walked to his desk, wiping grease off his hands with a even dirtier rag. "How was school?"

Kurt eyed the calender in front of his father. He didn't want to let his father worry any more about the bullying. He didn't want him to fight his battles. His eyes skimmed across the handwriting under a date, his mother's birthday. He looked back up at his father.

"It- it was good." He lied. Burt looked at him with a disbelief look, opening his mouth to speak but Kurt cut him off.

"Seriously dad, it was good. No worries." Kurt smiled weary. He didn't want his father to worry about all the bullying like he once did. His father was sick. He didn't want to put any more pressure and stress upon him

* * *

><p>"Finn, Burt Dinner's ready!" Carol called out from the dining room. Kurt just finished putting down the last of the plates. Before sitting down across from Finn.<p>

"How was your guy's days?" Carol said smiling as she passed around the platter of roasted chicken. Kurt zoned out as Finn started talking about his football practice and how his Dad talked about some car.

"And you?" Carol said smiling at Kurt as he looked up at her. He opened his mouth to speak before his brother broke in.

"Kurt has this guy who won't leave him alone." Finn said worried. Kurt glared at Finn before turning to face his father, whom was glaring at _him._

"I thought you said everything was good." He said raising an eyebrow at his son. Kurt started to protest, but Carol beat him to it.

"Now Burt, the boy might be just a crush." She said grinning at Kurt. Finn shook his head and raised his fork in a gesture of cutting through the conversation.

"No this kid, just taunts Kurt. We got the guys in the Glee club that are going to say something."

Kurt huffed and rolled his eyes. "Guys-"

"Kurt why didn't you say you had someone else bullying you?" Burt said, his face softening again. Kurt stared at his father. A little annoyed of getting cut off for the third time.

"Because it's nothing to worry-" He voice trailed off as his mind rambled of what to think. "can we just change the subject." He finally said in a desperate tone of voice.

* * *

><p>As the weeks went on, it was less laughs and less taunts from Blaine.<p>

Kurt was at his locker looking at his iPhone's messages from Rachel. They had been talking about the incidents. Kurt shut his locker without taking his eyes off of the messaging he was typing out on his phone. As he hit sent he felt a hand swipe his phone from his grip. Kurt quickly looked up and the smug looking Blaine in front of him, Kurt's eyes flickered to his phone in the grip of Blaine's hands as he slid his index finger across the screen and tapping.

"Give me my phone back." Kurt said coldly as he reached for it, Blaine jerked his hand away, not looking away from the screen.

"No ma'am." Blaine said as he continued to tap on the screen. Kurt heard the names 'lady' 'miss' and 'ma'am' millions of times from Blaine and the others, and each time it felt like a knife slicing through his skin.

"Give me my fucking phone!" He managed to yell out. Blaine looked up at him with a smile.

"Damn calm down, babe."

"Don't call me that."

Blaine rolled his eyes, the smirk not leaving his face. He reached his arm out, handing Kurt his phone back. "Call me."

Kurt snatched his iPhone from his hand. Giving him a disgusted look. "Call you? But I dont have-" He looked at the screen of his phone, Blaine stored his own number in Kurt's phone.

Kurt layed down his bed, staring at the unwanted number in his phone. He could just delete it and get it over with, but he wanted answers. And he rather die than be seen talking to Blaine at school.

**From Kurt:**

Why did you put your number in my phone.

He didn't have to wait long for the reply. He rolled his eyes as he seen the message on his screen.

**From Blaine:**

I knew you'd text me ;) a sneaky way to get your number.

**From Kurt:**

Yeah, well I'm deleting and blocking yours. Bye.

**From Blaine:**

No you won't babe.

Kurt narrowed his eyes. Was too tired to say anything back, as if he wanted to in the first place. He tossed his phone to the side of him, closing his tired eyes to get some rest at lest for once.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked into the empty halls of McKinley. He was late, as always. He didn't bother to hurry his speed to get to class. He kept walking on his own pace. Till he seen Kurt walk out of his own class.<p>

"Where you going babe?" He said smirking as he seen the boy turning around to face him. He seen the disgusted face upon Kurt's face.

"Away from you." Kurt said calmly, eying the leather jacket revealing a white t shirt, his eyes skimming down to the dirty jeans and boots. He turned back around and started to head the other way, feeling Blaine walking behind him.

"No." Blaine whispered, he clasp a hand on Kurt's shoulder, turning him to face him and pushed him against the lockers. "You're not getting away from me, princess."

Kurt's hands were clasping on his jacket, trying to push him off but Blaine had a firm grip on his shoulder against the locker pressing it down further more where it hurt. Kurt could feel the warmth of his body on his palms.

"Get off" Kurt said dangerously through clenched teeth. Blaine answered by pressing his body closer to Kurt's. Sliding his free hand down on to his waist. His eyes met up with the pale boys, staring straight into those blue eyes. Blaine leaned forward till they were touching foreheads

"I'm not going anywhere, Hummel." He whispered. Kurt felt his hot breath on him. He broke the staring contest they seemed to be having, and before he could protest Blaine latched his lips onto Kurt's.

Kurt didn't realize what was happening, and Blaine didn't seem to be bothered by his lack of response.

"Blaine-" Kurt tried saying as Blaine deepened their kiss, he tried to sound annoyed by it came out to be a groan.

"Blaine, stop- Stop!" He moved his head to the side, he was still pinned to the locker by Blaine's chest and his shoulder was still in pain from his pressure. Blaine seem to ignore his protest and started kissing on his jawline, leaving kisses down onto his neck.

"Fucking stop!" Kurt said louder, unleashing his grip of Blaine's jacket to punch him in the stomach. Blaine eased off of Kurt.

"What's your problem?" He said raising a eyebrow at the boy, pissed. Kurt looked at him in disbelief.

"_My_ problem? I didn't want your disgusting lips on me. And say no and you just ignore it and keep kissing? And I have a problem?" Kurt pushed Blaine away from him a bit more.

"You know you wanted it." Blaine said laughing but still looking pissed off.

"I gotta get to class." Kurt replied annoyed, and brushed by Blaine.

"You'll come along Hummel." He heard Blaine call out behind him.

* * *

><p>Blaine was in the boys locker room, taking off his boxing gloves. He's always done boxing since he was 12. He was something he loved and it relieved stress. He closed his gym locker and inhaled breathless. He heard the football team storm in from practice. He turned to head out before one of them stopped him in his tracks.<p>

"You're Blaine?" Mike said giving him a look of utter disgust. Blaine looked around at everyone in the locker room than back at the guy a few feet away from him.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Stay away from Kurt." Mike said dangerously stepping closer to Blaine.

"What?" Blaine said trying not to laugh. Who was this guy to tell him what to do? And how the hell does he know his name? Or Kurt? Another guy with blond hair stood next to Mike.

"You heard him, back off of Kurt."

Blaine couldn't help it now, he let out a breathless laugh, clasping his hands together in front of his mouth.

"Alright, let me get this right-" He started putting a finger in the air as to pause the scene.

"A tall Asian stick, and a big lipped Bieber, are going to tell _me _who I need to stay away from?" He rolled his eyes as he let out a breath of laughter again. "nice joke guys, thanks for the laugh" He turned back around to pick up his bag.

"We mean it." Mike said again in the same tone, hitting one of the lockers by him the locker-room grew silent as the sound of the loud bang of the force clatter the other lockers connected to it. All eyes were now focused on them three. Blaine still had his back toward them. Blaine closed his eyes as he turned around to face them opening his eyes once again.

"What are you going to do? Push me into these lockers? Punch me in the jaw? Do it." Blaine said pushing Mike away from him. He waited for Mike to retrieve the action with a fist, but nothing happened. Blaine turned around and picked up his bag and turned back to them once more.

"You two pretty boys aren't stopping me." He said heading out the silent gym locker room, feeling the eyes of the football players burning holes in his back.

* * *

><p>Kurt got invited over to Rachel's for their usual Barbra Streisand marathon. Finn told him what the what happened in the locker room that day.<p>

"Why would you get in this Finn? This wasn't their or your problem!" He said in the living room as he was putting on a jacket. Finn rolled his eyes.

"I was helping Kurt. What if Blaine hurt you? Or made you switch schools again?" Kurt left out a huff of irritation. He should be proud of the help, but he just couldn't find himself to be happy to have two guys almost fight Blaine.

"Finn I fight my own battles, just- please."

* * *

><p>"Kurt! Remember too grab-"<p>

"_Funny Girl_, Rachel I know" Kurt said midlaughing, He bent down infront of the shelf full of dvd's in Rachel's living room. He could hear the sound of buttons being pressed on the microwave in the kitchen where Rachel was making popcorn. He was scanning the titles of the movies, when he felt the buzz of of his phone in his pajama pants pocket. He reached it out and sighed heavily at the screen.

**From Blaine:**

Hey babe.

Kurt stared at the text for a good minute. Before replying back.

**From Kurt:**

Not now Anderson.

**From Blaine:**

Busy?

**From Kurt:**

Later, please.

**From Blaine:**

Oh, so you do wanna talk?

Kurt shook his head and rolled his eyes, sliding his phone back in his pocket, and he had to admit. That last text message made him smile. He focused his attention back to the dvd set's. Seeing the label "_Funny Girl_", reaching his hand to grab it, right as Rachel was walking in the living room.

"Ready to get our Streisand on?" She said grinning and holding up a big bowl of popcorn. Kurt nodded and handed her the dvd as she exchanged it for the popcorn to put it in the dvd player. Both of them laying on their stomachs on the carpet floor of the living room, singing along to every song.

After the two hours of eating popcorn and singing till their throats were raw. They were lying down in Rachel's bed trying and failing to fall asleep.

"Rachel." Kurt said quietly staring blankly at blackness where the ceiling would be.

"Yes?" He heard Rachel said rather sleepily.

"What do you think of Blaine.." His tone of voice was uncertain and worried. He turned to his side as so did Rachel, them both face to face to one another.

"Anderson? I think he's rude and disrespectful. Why?" Kurt couldn't see her face in the darkness of the room. But he could tell by the tone of her voice that her expression would've not been pleasant.

"I- just wondering."

"You don't like him.. do you?" Rachel's voice was calm now, and Kurt repeated the question in his mind. Did he like Blaine? He was uncertain about the whole situation and confused.

"I don't know. He's been acting as if he likes me, but I'm sure if it's just a act or if he really does I mean yesterday he kissed me and-"

"He kissed you?" Rachel more of stated than asked, Kurt could hear the sounds of the blankets and the shifting of her body as he propped herself up on her elbow. He let out a huff of air.

"Yeah. I mean, I didn't kiss him back." Which he regrets doing. "and he text's me all the time, calls me babe..." He let his voice trail off letting out a sigh. He felt Rachel's eyes on him. Even in the pure darkness of her room, it was as if he could see and feel her expressions.

"Kurt, I'm not going to tell you who you can or can't like. But just- just be careful."

Kurt replayed that sentence in his mind like a broken record.

And weeks went by, and the more Blaine talked and texted Kurt. The more Kurt started to like him. And he wasn't sure if Blaine was noticing or not. But he was still unsure if it was the real deal or mix signals or if Blaine was just waiting to beat the living pulp out of Kurt.

"Here" Blaine said, setting a canned soda on Kurt's desk. Pushing the kid in the desk by Kurt to take his seat. Kurt looked at the soda then up at Blaine.

"And what is this for." He asked picking up the can as if it was going to explode.

"I'm not good at the whole gift giving. But go on a date with me, tonight." Blaine stared at Kurt, smirking at the expression on his face.

"Please?" Kurt said mockingly, Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, please."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh. This was lame but cute at the same time and he couldn't resist it. Nodding his head he finally answered the question.

"Yes." He said smiling at Blaine. And for once, he actually seen Blaine grin at him.

"Great, Breadstix at eight."

Kurt was hair spraying the finishing touches on his hair. He got a text from Blaine saying "I'm Here". Kurt turned off his bathroom light and walked out into his now messy bedroom, it was filled with clothes he went through to find the perfect outfit. He headed out downstairs

"I'll be back later, dad!" He called out to his dad in the living room.

"Alright, be safe"

Kurt headed out the front door, eying the black car that was parked by his driveway. He walked over anxiously and got in the passenger seat.

"Nice car." Kurt said as Blaine put the car in reverse, pulling out onto the road.

"Yeah, thanks. My dad and I built it together" He said rather quickly. He flashed Kurt a smile. Kurt smiled back, feeling butterfly's explode in his stomach.

The date was filled with laughs, conversations and mutual feelings, Kurt was wrong about Blaine, and Blaine was wrong about Kurt. They judged each other to fast and quickly to really get to know each other. And here they are, on a date and having a good time.

"Give me your hand" Blaine said reaching his arm out for Kurt. Kurt smiled and set his palms on Blaine's.

"You actually wanna hold my hand?" Kurt said mockingly surprised.

"Shut up." Blaine said smiling and rolling his eyes.  
>Blaine took a deep breath before speaking again, He never was good with words and he didn't want to screw things up with Kurt.<p>

"Kurt... I'm so sorry. So terribly sorry of what I did to you. I-" He paused, blinking rapidly at the sudden wetness of his eyes. "I hated who I was and ashamed of what I am. I was jealous of the fact that you're proud and out."

Kurt let out a deep breath. Surprised by Blaine's words. "Blaine, It's ok. Really." he started to say he felt the grip of Blaine's hand on his get tighter.

"No Kurt, listen. I can't explain how sorry I am. I did bad, horrible things to you and I'm so fucking sorry. And now that I know who I am and not ashamed. I know that I got these feelings. Feelings for you. And I don't want to screw things up. I don't want you hating me. I like you Kurt. A lot actually." He could feel his heart pounding loud in his ears as his adrenaline was pumping.

Kurt let out a sigh. Opening his wallet and leaving a twenty on the table. He stood up and stared at Blaine, waiting for him to get up as well.

"Kurt? What-"

"Get up Blaine, we're going to talk about this in the car. Not here."

Blaine sat up, leading the way to his car. He opened the the drivers side door and got in, hearing Kurt get in and shut the door.

"Blaine, I like you too. And you can stop saying sorry because I forgive you. I always will." He leaned in, cupping Blaine's cheeks as he placed his lips on his. Blaine reacted. He shifted closer, the glove box between the seats being the only thing in their way. Blaine didn't dare open his eyes and neither did Kurt. Blaine slowly deepened the kiss. Letting Kurt go with it. They finally pulled away, sitting in silence for some time.

Blaine finally turned the key, starting the engine, he reached his free hand and grabbed onto his Kurt's intertwining their fingers.

"You know this makes you mine right?" He said winking. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Yes, as long as you're mine as well."


End file.
